


475. Assimilate the dopamine

by SevlinRipley



Series: This is No-Terror Ground: Poly Alternate 'Verse [3]
Category: It - All Media Types
Genre: Breathplay, Butt Plugs, First Kiss, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Holding Hands, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Naked Male Clothed Male, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: After Richie exposes Eddie's fantasy about Ben, they decide to invite Ben for the opportunity to develop it into a potential reality.





	475. Assimilate the dopamine

"But, he doesn't actually want me to _choke_ him, right?"

Richie smirked, and slung an arm around Ben's shoulders. He was smirking at the back of Ben's head, rather than at his face, however, because Ben was watching Eddie where he was wiping out the sink with one of those yellow microfiber cloths. He'd wondered if this was going to come up. It had to, right? They'd all been fairly open with each other that day, in ways they'd never imagined they _could_ be. So logically it'd raise more questions, than ones it'd lay to rest.

When Richie squeezed Ben's far shoulder and began pulling him toward the couch, away from the entryway, Ben turned his gaze away. His cheeks were already spotted with magenta, and he looked somewhat dazed. As if he'd worked himself up thinking about it all the way over. They'd invited him over for dinner, but not before they spoke to Beverly as well. She'd gotten all red in the cheeks too, but nodded her head and said things like, 'Sure. Yeah, of course it's okay. I trust you guys. Eddie, especially.' And Richie had said a faux-offended, ' _Hey_ ,' before Eddie had pushed the speaker button on the phone's console and pressed the length of the phone to his face, alone. At which point he'd asked Ben if pork chops, ears of corn, and cranberry walnut salad were okay by him.

Eddie wasn't _good_ at cooking, necessarily. But he burned less food than Richie did, and they hadn't gotten food poisoning yet. Plus, they had the closest pizza place on speed dial in case his attempts didn't really... work out.

He had to give it up to Ben for putting two and two together just from the conversation with Bev, and the random, solo, invitation... "I fucking love a smarty-pants," Richie told him, muttering, drawing Ben to sit on the couch beside him as he folded a leg over his knee. Then, more purposefully, Richie answered, "Don't worry; he's not interested in being strangled, exactly. It's not an act of violence. _At all_. Eds doesn't really... _We_ don't really..." Do that.

Stan was the only one Richie trusted enough to hurt him without going too far - or too soft. Which he'd never say aloud to anyone but Stan, of course. He just trusted that Stan would understand his limits, and be able to gauge Richie the easiest of the rest of the Losers. What hurt, and what _hurt_. So it wasn't that he thought everyone else would cross the line into abuse. He just couldn't see them figuring out where the line was enough to actually _get_ there. Without, potentially, accidentally surpassing it.

Ben's eyes were focused somewhere on the sole of Richie's shoe, clearly trying to process what, exactly, that meant. And Richie was gonna explain it to the best of his ability. He just had to be sure they were talking quietly enough, and Eddie was busy enough not to get caught up in what he was about to say. "Eds, babe?" Richie called, looking over Ben's shoulder, through the hole in the wall that went through to the kitchen sink.

"Hm?" Eddie asked, delayed in looking up to meet Richie's eyes.

Smiling, Richie tipped his head back. "Just making sure you're good?"

Biting into the side of his lower lip, something flashed in Eddie's eyes and he nodded jerkily. Then swallowed and said, "Yeah. Chops are almost ready to go into the oven. I think... We'll have enough time. If, you know."

Heaving a soft little sigh, Richie turned his eyes back to Ben, finding him looking between the two of them. No longer throwing his voice across the room, Richie dipped down to a whisper. "So here's the thing. He... You can't talk about it in front of him, okay?" Richie said, changing gears mid-way. Ben nodded solemnly, so that Richie could continue. "I think, personally, it stems from the whole asthma thing? Not that it has to stem from anything. I don't know if you've ever tried _not_ breathing during, but it's -" Richie finished his statement by heaving out a breath of air, meant to impress upon Ben that it was almost indescribably good. "Sometimes Eddie'll do it for me, and it's so fucking - surreal, almost.

But anyway - I think, besides the fact that it's just awesome, he sort of feels a vindication in getting pleasure out of not being able to breathe? Like a big ol' 'fuck you' to all the years he spent thinking he couldn't breathe and panicking over it. But. He still. Gets triggered if you talk about it. So _don't_. I found that out the hard way; it _sucked_."

"Do _it_ for you?" Ben asked, brows adorably stitched together.

Richie felt such an exquisite urge to kiss him then, that he had to dig his nails into his own thigh to stop himself. Maybe Ben _hadn't_ tried it before. In which case, maybe they could help him figure something new out for himself, at the same time. "Uh, make - well, help - me hold my breath."

Swallowing harshly, Ben looked back down, eyes focusing on nothing in particular again. "Not to sound ungrateful or whatever," he shook his head minutely, not sure about his word choice, "But why _me_? Why don't _you_ do it for him?"

Tongue darting out to his lower lip, Richie took in a sharp breath, looking back over to Eddie who was buttering up the corn at the counter. "He doesn't - I'm too scared, and he knows; I can't hide it from him. My anxiety about giving him an attack makes him more likely to have one, you know?" He felt something of a lump in his throat even thinking about it. The one time he'd triggered Eddie had been such an awful night that Richie sometimes found himself going quiet in remembrance of it. At the most random of times, too. Like a fixed point in his brain, Richie had to revisit in order to avoid ever repeating the mistake. "You know what you're doing, Haystack. You always know what you're doing. You're easy to trust. Make sense?"

It was a lot to ask, Richie knew. But they weren't just going to throw Ben in without giving him time to do his research. There was a _reason_ Ben always knew what he was doing. He had learned through experience or by study, and knew how to apply what he'd learned. Maybe certain problems didn't always have a strict solution; no one expected Ben to have the answer for _everything_. Just - when he had an idea of what to do, it was usually the right one. And Richie thought this was something he could definitely figure out. Eddie _knew_ it was. But, of course, it was up to Ben whether he _wanted_ to, or not.

"Yeah... I think so," Ben breathed, nodding his head. He turned his head again, to look back at Eddie, himself. "But I don't know anything about that. Yet."

Richie laughed under his breath. "We didn't expect you to. If you're up for it we just thought Eddie could show you how... How he does it for himself. It's a little different than what I described _then_. But it's simple and effective. I'm pretty sure he'll want to show you several times without any involvement on your part, anyway. And then probably only practice runs for a good while." Another smirk appeared on Richie's face as he took in Ben's expression: jaw slightly dropped, eyes widened. "What? You thought this was just gonna be a one-time invite?"

"Is that... even what this really is? An invitation? Or is it just dinner and talk?"

Eyes lighting up, Richie pulled Ben into his side by the shoulder, giving him something reminiscent of a hug. "It's whatever you want it to be. Neither of us expect anything. Although, admittedly I'll be a little hurt if you don't even eat with us."

Ben blushed at that, finding Richie's hand to give it a pat as he said. "Obviously I'm gonna eat with you, Rich. Don't be silly."

Richie's chest puffed up, and he found himself helplessly feeling full of love for Ben. Pressing him to show it in a physical way, again. This time he asked, "Can I kiss you on the forehead or -" His eyes glanced to Ben's mouth, he knew, but...

Blush darkening, that 'aw shucks' look coming over his face, Ben said quietly, "Of course you can, Richie. I thought I -" Richie cut him off, pressing a fierce kiss to his temple, pressing their thighs together as he leaned into Ben's space. _Yeah_ , Richie knew Ben had told him physical affection was okay. Ben always had been accommodating of Richie and had told him at least a hundred times that he didn't have to ask. Still... Maybe this time was different. Because there were different connotations for tonight.

That was all it was supposed to be, too. Hugs? He got back. Cuddles? He got back. But... Ben pecking him on the cheek after? That was a first.

His whole body felt like it was melting away, Richie realized, when Eddie's presence finally hit him. Eddie was just standing in front of them, smiling warm and almost... proud. Richie wanted to kiss him, too, get an arm around his waist, a hand on his jaw, seeing the look on Eddie's face. "Getting started without me?" Eddie joked. And that question doubled the ache in Richie's chest.

Clearing his throat, Ben ducked his head. "So," he started, voice rough. Richie bumped their knees together, and looked at him as he squeezed his shoulder again. "From what I gather you wanted to - before we eat?"

Richie chuckled. "We tend to get hungry after so... We thought so. Plus corn kind of gets all..."

"It's less fun on a full stomach," Eddie said, switching gears from the fact that flossing their teeth of their dinner, together, wasn't exactly his idea of foreplay.

"But only if you want to," Richie assured Ben.

Swallowing again, Ben looked up into Eddie's face as he asked, "What is it, exactly, that you want me to do?"

Eddie glanced at Richie then, his own cheeks going red even in the dim light of their living room. "Well, um, either you can just watch. Or."

"Or you can play with him, too. If you're comfortable with it," Richie offered helpfully. Filling in the blank Eddie was being too shy to say aloud. "Eds already prepped, but he's good if you would rather play a game and just have dinner. Huh, baby?"

Smirking eyes turned on Eddie, as Richie swallowed around the dizzying idea of Eddie being turned on for the next couple of hours. Ben inadvertently dragging his arousal out until he left and Richie could pin Eddie to the bed, and finally take care of him. It made Richie's own chest ache with want. But... wasn't the point of the evening, regardless.

Eddie licked his lips, and then turned his gaze to Ben, "Yeah. I'm - I'll be fine, with whatever. Honestly, we just want you to be comfortable. And also, be willing to ever come over to our house for dinner again," he said, finishing with a wry laugh. Truthfully, they had been a bit nervous Ben would feel ambushed and uncomfortable. Despite everything that had already happened, and how pleasantly surprised he had seemed when it was brought up that Eddie thought of him. The way he did.

Ben remained silent for another few worrying moments. Only, Richie suspected he'd gotten caught up on the idea of Eddie 'preparing' for the possibility of more, than being at all offended or put off.

Richie bowed his head close, mouth near Ben's ear. He said, low, "If you're wondering what he looks like right now, you don't have to. We can go into the bedroom, Haystack. Get him all naked and -"

A sound exited Ben's throat, gut-punched, as he grasped his own kneecap, white-knuckled. "Jesus Christ, Richie..."

Even Eddie's eyes had darkened, and he hadn't heard what Richie'd told Ben. "Is that a yes?" Richie asked Ben. His eyes went to Eddie, offering an ounce of reassurance. He was pretty certain it was. He started to nod again, but then Richie realized Ben's palm went over his pocket to where his phone was creating a bulge. Richie's heart ached for him in that moment, and he budged his shoulder into Ben's gently. "Bevvie's okay, Ben. Promise." The nodding resumed then, after a quick glance out of the corner of Ben's eyes, and Richie smiled toothily in response.

Then he looked at Eddie, whose face was blushing even more, now that Ben had consented, and their ideas were on their way to becoming reality. Richie had witnessed first-hand, over and over, what the idea of Ben did to Eddie. His poor, sweet cock was probably straining in his briefs so bad. Balls aching with it. Momentarily, Richie got distracted with the idea of swallowing him up, taking it all for himself. Maybe right here, in front of Ben. Casually pulling Eddie's hip toward his face, and undoing his button. Let Eddie just thrust his way into Richie's mouth over and over while Ben watched, dazed.

But then he found a smile, and stretched it across his lips. Voice only half there when he said, "Wanna go get." He stopped, and tried to clear his throat before continuing, "Get on the bed, baby?" Take his clothes off and settle the pillows however he wanted.

Fuck, he was so brave all the time. Surprising Richie all over again, in a great wave of it, by how willing he was to open himself up for others. Even if he'd wanted to hide his face the first time, he'd still... - _Jesus_ Richie loved him. Eddie nodded, only hesitating for a moment, looking between them.

As he turned toward their room, though, Eddie's name pushed out from Richie's mouth as he rose from the couch, before he even knew what he was doing. Eddie turned back, askance, and Richie took his hand. Pulled him close. Other hand coming to press, bruising, into his hip, as he ducked his head down to press a kiss to Eddie's mouth. "Love you so much, Eds," Richie whispered against his mouth, while both sets of eyes were still closed against the pressure of the kiss.

"Love you too," Eddie breathed, half-way to an amused, but anxious laugh. "You'll be in soon?" Eddie asked, opening his eyes along with Richie. Richie nodded, brushing their foreheads together.

"Set the timer?" Richie asked, double-checking. Not that he particularly cared about their dinner at the moment, but having the smoke alarm ruin their plans wouldn't be ideal.

Eddie smiled, small, and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I did." But he bit his lip, after, and squeezed Richie's hand and elbow, before pulling out of his grasp and making his way into the bedroom.

When Eddie had disappeared, Richie turned back around to face Ben, goofy grin on his face. Embarrassed, a little, about what he'd just done on impulse. Taking up their precious time with an outburst of love Richie could have given Eddie literally _any_ other time. Ben, of course, didn't seem phased. Just a little confused as to why they weren't all going in at the same time. Richie stretched a hand out to Ben, offering to help him rise from the couch. Once Ben's hand was grasped in his own, and Ben had been pulled to his feet, Richie pretended to be the doting mother. Brushing nothing off of Ben's shoulders. Straightening his half-zipped hoodie like tuxedo lapels.

"Just have a couple more points to hit, Benny-boy. Then we can get in there, too." Ben's eyes grew worried, and all over again Richie wanted to kiss him. A fucking record-breaking night! "Don't look like that," Richie chided, smiling sweet, but amused still. "We just want you to know that you're welcome to touch him wherever. However." Richie figured 'play with him' might be a little vague. "Except for anything to do with his breathing. Obviously. Again, that's just him tonight okay?"

"Yeah, of course. I wouldn't - I wouldn't even want to," Ben said softly. Eyes widened at the very thought, fearful of doing something to Eddie without the knowledge and capability of making certain he wouldn't be hurting him.

Richie took in a deep breath at that, chest warm. "Yeah. But. Just a tip?" Richie asked, leering slightly, voice a conspiratorial whisper. "Bet you ten bucks if you touch his neck, even just _barely_ , he'll cream himself within ten seconds." Within reason, of course. If Ben jumped right into it, it wouldn't work. But Richie knew what made Eddie tick, and ... fuck he could just _see_ Eddie losing his mind over something so _small_.

 _So hot_.

Ben's chuckle was off-kilter, but warm. Like he wasn't sure if that was something he'd be bold enough to test. And he certainly wasn't the type to take a bet. _If_ Richie was being serious. And... he wouldn't put it passed him.

"Anyway," Richie said, reiterating the more important part of what he'd said, "Kissing? Touching? Whatever you want is all green-lit by _both_ of us. That includes me, by the way... Not that you -" Richie found the words caught in his throat. Not that Ben _wanted_ Richie like that. "And yourself. If you wanna..." His voice was breathy around the idea of Ben getting himself off watching Eddie. _Same-old, same-old,_ his brain supplied. Like after just one time seeing it it'd suddenly stop being ridiculously awesome. Richie could only _dream_ of it ever getting dull.

Always good about letting others get their thoughts out - well, except for that one time with Bill, but the Losers tended not to dwell on that more than necessary (read: when very drunk) - before imparting his own opinions, Ben waited for Richie to stop speaking before he caught Richie's shifting eyes in a gaze, and then pressed the _softest_ touch of a kiss to Richie's lips. "Not that I'd want to?" Ben asked, voice low, sure. " _Richie_ ," Ben chided. Not using more words than necessary. All tone, and unfaltering eyes.

It was almost enough to give Richie a break-down. But he had someone very important in the other room making himself vulnerable in more ways than one, that needed their attention sooner rather than later. And Richie could just cuddle his face into Eddie's neck and freak out about it later in the dark of night, while Eddie brushed soft, calming fingertips down the skin of Richie's back.

"Right," Richie said - his lips were somewhere between on-fire, and numb - or, tried to, anyway. "Let's. _Eddie_." At least when all else failed, Richie could still get Eddie's name out.

"Okay," Ben said, a soft smile coming onto his face as he found one of Richie's hands and locked their fingers together.

Richie's heart was pounding in his chest so hard when they entered the bedroom, and then when he saw Eddie, fisting his hard cock, wet with lube and leaned back against the pillows, heels pressing indents into the mattress, he lost his breath, too. "I'm gonna die," Richie mumbled to himself. Ben squeezed his hand.

As soon as Richie gathered himself enough to appraise Ben's expression, he bit back a laugh. He wasn't even sure what all Ben had been exposed to, sex-wise. What kind of porn he liked, if any, or if he'd ever even seen toys before. He was completely aware that Bev had some, but whether it was just for herself, or Ben too, she hadn't said. But it was clear he'd taken in the fact that Eddie had a plug in his ass.

Part of the preparation Richie had mentioned. Getting himself hard and ready to go so that they didn't ruin their dinner. Richie'd been more than happy to help Eddie, too.

After Eddie came out of the bathroom all clean, Richie couldn't wait to push him back onto the bed, get his mouth on him. In him, slick him up and get him squirming before fingering him open with enough lube to get the plug in. And after Eddie'd gotten sufficiently hot and bothered to _stay_ that way, from the ghosting of the plug inside of him, and from the shifting of his clothes, once dressed, Richie had even been extra helpful. Palming Eddie over his pants while he husked the corn. Kissing wetly at his neck. Grinding hips against his ass, jarring the plug until Eddie would whimper and grasp the edge of the sink, corn dropped back into the colander used to wash it. " _Richie_ ," Eddie had admonished more than once, before their doorbell rang. Not that it had deterred Richie _at all_.

"I seriously never get tired of seeing him like this," Richie said under his breath to Ben, turning his eyes back onto Eddie. His beautiful, beautiful Eddie... "C'mon, Haystack. You get his right, I'll get his left." They untangled their hands, and Richie approached Eddie, more sure of himself. At ease with the situation, as he kneed up onto the bed, lying on his side facing Eddie, once his shoes had been kicked off.

Ben noticed that Richie kept the rest of his clothes on. So maybe he really didn't expect to be touched despite the conversation in the living room. He'd keep his on too, he guessed.

"I..." Ben started. Then realized he didn't know what he wanted to say, as he felt a heat spread down his chest, and his cock grow thicker in his pants at the sight before him. Especially when Richie leaned over and began kissing Eddie's mouth open, sweet and gentle, causing Eddie to pause his hand on his cock, caught up in Richie's mouth.

A part of him ached for Bev to be there with him. Before, maybe they hadn't been touching _each other_ , but they'd still been in on it together. He knew Richie was right, that she was okay with it. Knew that he loved her so much he could hardly breathe, sometimes. But it was still strange. He hadn't even touched himself without her knowledge since they'd gotten together. Even when they were on business trips halfway across the world he'd call her and they'd...

But, he thought, he could always take this back to her. This experience, and share it.

The thought loosened his chest slightly, and drew the shoes from his feet, and the hoodie off his back, and onto the dresser top. Pulled him onto the bed where he awkwardly lay at Eddie's right side. And even managed to pull his fingertips to a dip in Eddie's stomach. He watched the flesh there twitch under his touch, entranced. Heard Eddie suck in a breath, and peripherally realized they stopped kissing, and had both looked to his hand.

Richie looked like he was in awe. Impressed, when Ben looked up. Eddie... Eddie's eyes were practically volcanic. _Holy shit_.

Licking his lips, Richie felt two seconds away from urging the two to kiss. Wanted to see how fast Eddie would fall apart just from a fucking kiss from his fucking fantasy. Richie'd take his cock for him, help him.

With short breaths, Richie did reach over. He brushed Eddie's hand away, put his own to work with slow, languid pulls. Eddie's head slumped back into the pillow. Eyes closing, and mouth falling open.

So it'd kind of defeat the purpose if Ben and Eddie just made out the whole time, Richie realized lazily, but ... fucking worth it, anyway.

Nevertheless, Eddie found himself after he grew used to Richie's hand, the grooves so different from his own, and opened his eyes to Ben. "It's gonna look stupid," he breathed, warning, around purposefully steadied words. Richie bit back the, 'Not possible,' hanging on his tongue. He knew _why_ Eddie said that, but it wasn't true... Under different circumstances, definitely, but never like this.

As Ben started to reply, Richie pressed a quick kiss to Eddie's cheek, and then maneuvered himself around to face the other way, along the bed. He stopped pumping Eddie just long enough to wrap _that_ hand around the base of Eddie's plug, while his left took over Eddie's cock. He wasn't as good left handed, but Eddie wouldn't mind as much once Richie began working him over with both hands. In the end.

"I think all of us look kinda stupid during sex sometimes," Ben said sweetly, hand falling from Eddie's stomach to his wrist, where it lay on the bed. His hand easily curled around the whole of Eddie's lithe arm, there, and Eddie's lungs filled with air as he took him in. Like he'd just realized Ben was there. _Really there_. "I promise I won't judge you."

And then Richie pressed a sucking kiss to the inside of Eddie's thigh, as he turned the plug over and over, giving Eddie time to relax so he could slide it out easier. Fuck him with it, as he sloppily jerked Eddie off. It wouldn't matter. Not with this...

In fact, they barely ever played this way, because Eddie'd lose himself so fast it almost didn't count. Only when they really had to be quick about things, did they actually entertain this _thing_ Eddie lived for.

Richie pulled the plug part way out, then thrust it back in as Eddie's thigh muscle tightened under his tongue. A breathy little moaned kicked out from Eddie's chest and he sucked in an audible breath. "Careful," Eddie said. Not because Richie'd done anything wrong, but because Eddie was already feeling over-sensitive with Ben there anyway. Richie almost felt giddy on Eddie's behalf. If he weren't so distracted with Eddie's pretty thigh, he might have even poked fun at how cute it was.

Besides, he thought Eddie might just be trying to show off for Ben, a little. Or else it'd been so long he'd forgotten he had to work himself up to _really_ not breathing. It always started the same: He would take a small breath in, close his mouth, and plug his nose between his thumb and forefinger. Then just a few short seconds later take a gasping breath in, while Richie's thumb circled the head of his cock. Then another short wait. A small sucking-in of air. And _then_ Eddie would let himself sink in.

Without having to breathe, it was like Eddie could concentrate on what the rest of his body was doing; his lungs didn't matter. All that mattered was how hard he was, how Richie was squeezing at him. Teasing his tip with his tongue, and pulling precum from him with tiny little sucks to the head of his cock.

Sometimes... Sometimes it felt like he could go forever without air. Like breathing was just something he'd grown accustom to, but didn't _actually_ need to survive. No, just the sweet, intoxicating pull of Richie's hand. His hot tongue laving at him, and his fingers pressing low and gentle. Too-gentle, teasing.

He knew it wasn't real. Before and after, he knew that realistically he mustn't have been holding off for _that_ long. Hadn't really trained himself with anything other than fantasies of someone else holding their hand over his mouth, blocking his airways. Someone praising him, telling him to hold on just a few seconds longer. He could extend it that way, no matter how much his lungs felt like they were punching up out of his chest to try and get some oxygen, if he wouldn't freely give it to them.

But inevitably, he'd open his mouth, gasp in a deep breath, and suddenly everything would feel ten times sweeter. Intense and rich like his cock was the only part of his body with any nerves, being tickled with Richie's touch. Something so good, too good. And Eddie'd close his mouth again. Go in for the long haul. 'Just till you cum. Hold it till you cum,' the fantasy would tell him. And Eddie's body would twitch and jerk from the hips and Richie'd lower his mouth over the whole of his cock, sucking every last drop of air from Eddie's lungs - or so it seemed. Until Eddie was cumming down his throat and somehow whining _as_ he gasped for air, black-gray clouds encroaching upon his vision, pulling his eyes closed as Richie jerked the rest of his orgasm out of him, until Eddie was a panting, limp mess on the bed.

Then Richie's hands would be cradling his face, blissed out and so soft-looking... press thumbs into Eddie's cheeks until he opened his eyes, just so Richie could feel sure Eddie hadn't actually passed out, and then kiss into his loose mouth while Eddie breathed out ragged, hot little breaths through his nostrils, and curled a hand lazily over the curve of Richie's thigh.

 _And_ because they'd only done it that way due to being rushed in the first place, Richie would have to stop kissing Eddie, despite loving the pliancy such an orgasm brought him, in order to pull him into the bathroom to be wiped down with a warm wash cloth, and woken up with the press of the cool counter top into the middle of his back. So that they could get ready for whatever plans lay ahead.

Tonight, however, Eddie had planned to at least give Ben _some_ kind of chance for observation. He'd had several talks with himself throughout the day regarding knowing when to pull back. Stop himself from cumming. Historically, he had zero self-control when it came to breath-play. And some of that wasn't his fault. Much of the time, orgasm would hit him without warning, and if he stopped it'd be ruined anyway, too late. But he knew... he just had to be more cautious in leading up to that point.

Especially if he ever thought he was gonna make it long enough for it to even be worth Ben learning about it. Eddie's cheeks burned just thinking about how far he had to go.

And Richie couldn't exactly help him practice. Too cautious. But Eddie loved him for it. Even their routine edging had no affect...

Eddie took a swift breath in through his nose, and then pinched his nostrils closed, resting the back of his fingers over his closed mouth, and let his eyes fall closed. An attempt to center himself. Although less immediate than usual, Eddie eventually honed in on Richie. The plug fucking and and out of him, stretching him, then pressing up against him in all the right ways. He bit into his lower lip, lungs already pitching a fit at the rhythm of breathing, now broken.

His free hand closed over Richie's, helping him find a cleaner method of waxing Eddie closer to the edge.

Mouth opening on a gasp when his fingers slipped between Richie's laced, and dragging along his skin, twice as much, Eddie felt a surge of _good_ flood him. _Shit_. Immediately he closed his mouth again. Air trying to push its way out, lungs edging toward a burn.

Ben knew he was meant to be watching the way Eddie's neck would tighten when he was gasping for air that wouldn't come, meant to be watching his eyebrows tighten just before he finally let himself have another breath. Count the seconds between them, and study how long Eddie could go, by himself. Without any help.

But he also couldn't help but get a little distracted by everything else, too. The twitch in Eddie's thighs as Richie fucked him with the toy, one leg eventually falling to the side, spreading out, as Richie pumped his - fucking beautiful - cock. And ... then the sweet way Eddie entwined their fingers, to help Richie, who was busily sucking bruises into his soft skin.

Pants tight, and laying on his elbow, Ben didn't really know how to focus on what he was supposed to. Or, what he thought he was supposed to. He knew they'd said he could do whatever he wanted, really. Which was nice. But... they wanted him to learn, too? Eyes hooded, Ben's thumb stroked the inside of Eddie's wrist. Then did exactly what he wanted: He bent his head forward, and pressed a kiss to Eddie's stretched neck, right there, in the center, at the side.

Eddie gasped in a breath so rigorous and loud, Ben almost thought he was choking, till he remembered himself. He met Eddie's wide open eyes, and then Eddie was abandoning his post, wrapping his hand over the side of Ben's face and pulling him in to kiss hungrily at his mouth.

Richie had even looked up, and heard himself groan when Eddie started kissing Ben like he'd been dying for it. "Shit, baby," Richie whispered, cheek pressed to Eddie's leg as he watched, hands stilling.

His tongue was warm, thicker than Eddie's, but still so smooth, and lips so soft that Eddie felt himself melting backwards, propelling Ben to lift his hand from Eddie's wrist and come rest at the far side of his neck. Eddie moaned into the kiss at the touch. And Ben didn't know whether to feel grateful or selfish that Eddie wasn't going to get to cum from that, since he'd paused their lesson for Ben's mouth on his, instead. Because Ben didn't want it all to end just yet.

As he adjusted to Eddie's mouth (over Bev's,) Ben grew more confident. Drew his hand down Eddie's chest, and toward his erection, at which point Richie promptly removed his and Eddie's hands, allowing Ben to take their place. In utter awe, his own cock growing harder at the sight. "Jesus, Haystack..." Why that simple act felt so god-like to Richie, he didn't know, but he started moving the plug again. Trying to sync up to Ben's careful, almost methodical pulls. 

Eddie was keening into his mouth before he knew it, and Ben ended up pulling away with a soft smile, meeting Eddie's love-blown eyes with his own, warm, ones. "Sorry, Eddie. Wanna try again?" Ben asked, words ghosting across Eddie's mouth.

For a second, Eddie couldn't even fathom what Ben was talking about. But then Ben looked pointedly at Eddie's fallen hand, and pressed a kiss to his cheek, when Eddie got the idea. Bringing his hand back up to his nose, Eddie drew in a ragged breath of air before closing everything up, including his eyes.

Ben's hand grew tighter around Eddie's cock, more purposeful. 

Chest heaving in short jumps, restricted, Eddie tried to relax his shoulders into the pillows again. Tried not to imagine Ben's hand at his neck again, holding. But... it was so damn hard and he was so close. And his after shave was caught inside Eddie's nose, intoxicating. Causing Eddie to rock his hips up into Ben's hold.

And then Richie was saying, "You could fuck him, you know. He's open - we... - he's completely ready," to Ben. The sound of his voice muffled in Eddie's ears, but ringing through his head. And then teeth bit at the juncture between pelvis and thigh.

Eddie fucking _lost_ it. His orgasm hit him so fast that he almost felt like he was falling into some metaphysical hole where everything felt impossibly _good_. Even with his hand away, he couldn't breathe, it punched through him so hard. Cock jerking in Ben's hand, ass clenching around the plug. Cum dribbling out as he finally, finally sucked in oxygen. Red streaking all the way down to his dusky, nipples.

Ben took it in stride, pumping Eddie faster through his orgasm. Hushing him in an ear Eddie couldn't even begin to hear out of until Ben's hand was pulling off him, Eddie fully spent.

The soft tickle of Richie's hair on his bare leg, on his hip, the familiar press of glasses into his skin as Richie's laughs finally made it to his ears. 

Already Eddie felt a little groggy, but at least he could open one eye, and send a glare Richie's way. But Ben's soft kiss to his mouth had Eddie's face smoothing out, and a messy hand reaching to push at Richie's face. "Richie, you dork," Eddie said, sounding half-awake. But still condemning. 

"I'm sorry, babe, I didn't - I thought..." Richie glanced up at Ben and found him trying to hide a smirk. Richie's heart beat for him in that moment, pleased that even Ben was amused at how fucked Eddie was about the very idea. "I honestly wasn't trying to tease you, Haystack. I swear, if you wanna fuck me after dinner to make up for it, I'm all yours. And _baby_ ," Richie started, crooning, as he encircled Eddie's wrist, slithering up the side of Eddie's body like a snake until he could press a kiss to the corner of his mouth, "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to. Can we be even, since it was fucking _good_ and you just got lube all over my face _and_ glasses?"

Eddie rolled his eyes as he opened them - impressive, Richie thought - and heaved a sigh. Easy, content smile on his face. "Yeah, I guess."

"And anyway, the pork chops are gonna be done soon _anyway_ so it's not like you could've held out for _much_ longer," Richie pointed out.

Huffing a breath out from his nose Eddie looked to Ben, long-suffering. "Sorry Ben... Could you do me a huge favor and check the oven while I clean my dumb boyfriend up?"

Ben chuckled, and nodded. "Absolutely. Just gotta... wash up and then I'll take care of it." Ben was leaning up on his elbow, attempting to get up to do as asked, but then Eddie's clean hand grabbed his wrist. And the look in Eddie's eyes was more than enough for Ben to get the picture. He smiled softly, and pressed one more kiss to Eddie's lips before getting up.

"I get more, too, right? Later?" Richie called after Ben, watching him exit the bedroom for the kitchen sink.

He just laughed, but Richie grinned wide, knowing it was a yes.

Then he cuddled into Eddie's side, and found his hands on his stomach, entangling them momentarily. "I _fucking_ love you, Eds," Richie said, high off of everything that'd just happened.

Eddie pressed a kiss to Richie's forehead. Tentative to avoid getting lube on his own lips. "Love you, too... We should get up though. Rude to make the guest help with dinner."

"Yeah..." Richie sighed, dreamily. Then they made their move to the on-suite bathroom to clean up.

And when they came out the chops were out of the oven, and Ben was pulling three plates down from the cupboard. So yeah, whatever, Richie had to hug him from behind and stick his chin over Ben's shoulder, giving him a hearty squeeze. "You know that, like, this is now a permanent invitation, right?"

Ben offered a slow-burn smile to Eddie, before patting Richie's hands on his belly. "Yeah, Rich, thanks..."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Gorillaz' "Tranz"


End file.
